


Away From The Computer

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired but a bunch of hilarious events that happened on twitter involving maya spamming everyone with half formed thoughts and Aiji being complained to and making him stop xD. (super old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From The Computer

"Maya. Step away from the computer." Came a voice from behind me, my eyes widening as I turned my head to see my senpai standing behind me.  
"The fans are getting confused with your tweets." He continued and I pouted, folding my arms and backing off a little as my senpai continued to come closer. He leaned down, hands bracing himself on the arms of the swivel chair I was slouched in.  
"It's not my fault they don't understand what I'm talking about!" I complained, my words coming out more like a whine though. Aiji rolled his eyes at me and leaned in closer, pressing his lips lightly against my forehead, a hand smoothing through my hair. A soft smile appeared on my lips as he pulled back.

"Maybe you should try writing full thoughts instead of just fragments of them. Besides, they think you're drunk." He told me and I rolled my eyes. Sure I was feeling a little buzzed from our drinking spree earlier that evening but I was far from smashed. I turned back to the computer, Aiji leaning over the back of the chair and running his hands lightly over my chest as I deleted a few tweets and told people I wasn't drunk. Really. I'm not that much of a lightweight!

Once this was done, I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting out a soft moan as my lover massaged my chest lightly. You wouldn't know it but when we were alone Aiji was such a touchy feely person, almost as much as me. He was so loving and calm. The perfect boyfriend.

"Shall we take a shower?" Aiji asked me, leaning down and kissing the side of my neck. I wouldn't help but let out a soft moan, reaching a hand back and running it through my senpai's hair, tilting my head to the side to give him easier access.  
"Come on, lets get washed up." He purred in my ear and I nodded lightly, getting up from my chair. Aiji told me he'd be there in a moment as I started to strip, leaving a trail of clothes down the hallway until I was in the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water warm up before stepping under the spray. As I stood under the soothing water I felt my body relax.

Soon I heard the shower door opening and I smiled as Aiji stepped in behind me, feeling his arms around my waist, hands splayed over my stomach. I leaned back against him, opening my eyes to watch as he reached for a cloth and covered it with strawberry scented soap. I closed my eyes again as he started to wash my stomach and up my chest, the cloth light over my sensitive nipples.

"Aiji… ah…" I moaned out, his hand moving south again as he wrapped the cloth and his hand around my shaft, kissing my neck and stroking me slowly. I'd always been easily excited… but more so when I got with Aiji. All he had to do was run his hands over my chest and tease my nipples or kiss me with the slightest hint of lust and that's all it took to get me hard. That doesn't mean it'll be over quickly though.

"Hmmm Maya… so responsive." Aiji purred at me, a flush rising on my cheeks. I bucked my hips lightly, moaning loudly. Responsive… yes… my thought process was quickly going down the drain. I pulled away from my lover and turned around, leaning down to kiss him roughly, pushing him back a little so that he was pressed against the wall. I smiled, kneeling down, my hands on the other's hips.

"Mmmm Aiji. I'm gonna make you feel so good." I purred, leaning in and running the tip of my tongue over my senpai's cock as I looked up at him though my dark lashes. He let out a sexy moan as I continued, sucking lightly on the head for a few moments before taking all of him into my mouth, using all the skills I'd acquired through years of sucking on lollipops. And it seemed to be working, like it always did. I knew Aiji had a weakness for my mouth and I loved watching him come undone… in more than one way.

"Ah… Maya… M-maya… stop! I'm gonna…" Aiji gasped, hands in my dripping hair, pulling me back. I looked up at him and smiled, licking my lips as I stood up. I kissed him briefly before turning around, leaning forwards against the wall, tilting my hips back slightly in what I hoped was a provocative pose, looking over my shoulder at him. I could see the lust in his eyes, the intense hunger. And then there was a hand in my hair, pushing my head forwards against the wall, the other on my hip, pulling my ass back against him. I could feel his cock pressing against me in the next moment, pushing into me, slowly. God I loved it when he got more dominant like this. It was such a turn on.

I closed my eyes, moaning as I was pressed completely against the wall, my cock trapped between the cold times and my hot body. And Aiji was filling me. It felt so good… so damn good. He's so perfect inside me, filling me completely. And his hand is tugging at my hair, pulling my head back and forcing me to look to the side. He crushed his lips against my own and kissed me hungrily. Sucking on my tongue, biting my bottom lip. His kisses are always so dominant and yet his lips are so soft.

"Ah… Aiji! F-fuck! So perfect!" I panted when we broke for air, my body sliding on the tiles as he pounds into me. He brings his hand around my waist, wrapping his fingers around my cock and jerking me slowly.  
"Harder! Ngh… Aiji… more… I-I'm gonna…" I managed to pant out before my whole body tenses, molten pleasure coursing through my veins. I let out a strangled moan that sounded like a jumbled version of my lover's name and several curse words mixed into one. I felt Aiji's hips jerk irregularly a few moments before I felt hot liquid spurt inside me. I closed my eyes and whimpered. God… it felt so good.

"Ahh… the water is getting cold." I heard Aiji purr and I nodded, leaning limply against the wall. My legs were all weak and finally gave out, Aiji laughing as he held me up.  
"Lets get you dried off and into bed." He said, shutting the water off and pulling me out of the shower.

Soon I was wrapped around him in bed, head resting on his shoulder and smiling softly, eyes closed. There was a mumbled exchange of 'I love you' from both of us as I drifted into sleep.


End file.
